


Happy Easter, It's 11 PM

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bitchslapping, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Ennard in that smexy playboy suit, you all know you want it wink wink





	Happy Easter, It's 11 PM

Ennard layed on the piano, in front of the security guard. He was in a loose playboy bunny outfit with eggs raining down on them like bullets but not bullets cause Eggs would be dead.

 

"You likey~?" He dumped a bucket of water on him like hot people do but the water was replaced with butter.

 

"What." "C'mon rickroll this shit~"

 

Baby ran in and bitchslapped him. "Fuckin vore kink." She then stepped on him til he died. The security guard was carried off by Toy Story characters to the ritual sacrifice.

 

I'm not gonna even bother tagging all of this.

 

Goodnight.


End file.
